Lost In Paradise
by LunarSinner
Summary: Follows the Buu Saga. One-shot of what Vegeta felt and thought right before his sacrafice.


A/N: Well I have wanted to create a one-shout that really stuck to the actual Dragonball Z story-line. So I got my ideas together and listened to some songs and BAM! Here it is.

This takes place during the Buu Saga.

DON'T WORRY! I will be posting Chapter Six of Without A Voice tomorrow! I just got a new computer! My laptop broke over the weekend T-T So I have to just get the files I saved back. Please be patient, because if I can't get them I'll just re-write everything tonight. I promise! Sorry once again guys.

Written in Vegeta's POV:

./././././././././././././.

_**I've been believing in something so distant**_

_**As if I was human**_

"So are you going to fight me? Or are you just going to spit?" I spat out, this pink fat ass was getting on my nerves. He was toying with me and I knew it. This was just a game to him, and I needed to see his true power.

Dodging another pink blast from the creatures mouth, he tossed some of his disgusting pink goo over towards my body, wrapping around myself and tightening every second. I'm more disgusted than I am in pain.

Dropping to the ground, the fat pink blob danced around on his toes humming to himself a fucking annoying song. Fuck him. Fuck his disgusting goo.

I sensed Trunks was still nearby, along with his friends. Grinding my teeth and cursing out a storm, my son did not need to be here. No, this monster just thought this was all a game. He's different from the enemies we've all faced in the past.

He's hiding his true strength under his fat pink body.

_**And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness **_

_**In me, in me **_

I watched as the fat pink blob jumped over my body and tensed up. He kicked me in the side as I was tossed into the air still wrapped in his goo. Blood spat from my mouth. No my son did not need to be here.

He did not need to see his father, the Prince of all Sayians like this, being toyed with.

The monster jumped on my body, a few ribs snapped but they were broken before. They can heal again.

The annoying laughter of the fat monster rang in my head. This was it. I wasted most of my energy on fighting Kakarot. I was useless right now. And there was nothing I could do as the monster punched my face while chanting out "Pow, pow, pow."

I felt my son's power level surge. Letting out a growl. He did not need to be here, why the hell wasn't Badly and The Namek taking those boys far away from here?

The pain from the monster just punching and kicking my body became to unbearable. I felt Kakarot's son power up as well as they started to fly towards the monster and I. This was not good.

My body went into a trance-like state once the pain became too much to handle.

_**All the promises I made **_

_**Just to let you down **_

My thoughts traveled back to my mate, Bulma.

It was odd how the woman and I could even be mates and not kill each other at the same time. At first we fought and screamed at each other all day before the androids arrived.

But then when that bandit smelled of other women, I let Bulma know something was up. He screwed up and lost her forever.

She had come to my bed for comfort I suppose. I still wasn't sure why she did or if she cared for me from the very beginning. I was a man myself and had needs so I had no reason to push her away.

And then I grew protective of her. I really didn't like that feeling so I ran away into space to train myself to become legendary. Nothing was working. Not until I broke down and pictured her being slaughtered by those machines.

That is when I snapped and I finally did it. I realized that in order to achieve the goal, you must have someone to protect, not just rage and anger. But I shoved those thoughts aside for my pride and returned to Earth. And to my surprise I had a child waiting for me as well.

_**You believed in me, but I broke it**_

Trunks.

After Gohan had beaten cell and I saw my own son who came back in time just to save my life including everyone elses, die right before everyone. It was a nightmare. Worse then all of the beatings I have received from Frieza. Worse then Kakarot taking away my birth right.

I snapped once again.

But it was no use, my strength was drained from the fights before.

He was wished back to life by the dragon, a few weeks later after Trunks had left I told Bulma that our son would never die like that again. That I would not let that happen to him. I told her I would stay for them.

She was over joyed. And that night we mated, not just normal sex. She called it love-making. What a foolish Earth saying.

Love.

That was an emotion that I couldn't grasp to say.

I cared for my son and my mate. Yes, I was proud of them. They are both strong in different ways than I am.

Over the years I watched as my son grew to be the boy that he is now. Smart, brave, powerful and protective. What a sayain should be.

_**I have nothing left**_

_**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**_

I felt the pain return to my body as the tight goo was unraveled from my body.

"Dad?"

"It's alright now we're here."

This was it. I now understood why Kakarot died in the fight with Cell. Why he sacrificed himself. All these years I was too foolish and too stubborn to see it.

He did it so his son wouldn't have too die. He did it to protect his loved ones.

"Come on dad! Please! Wake up! Dad! Dad! Dad! Come on wake up!"

He knew the creature could have killed everyone. Just like this pink monster.

Only Kakarot wasn't here to save everyone.

"Is he alive?"

"Of course he is! My dad is the toughest guy in the whole world!"

I could now hear the two brats arguing. No Kakarot was not here to save them, neither was Gohan. I was the only one here.

I, the Prince of all Sayains had to save my family.

_**We've been falling for all this time **_

_**And now I'm lost in paradise**_

"But, but he got hurt real bad.."

"Hey Goten! Clean out your ears and listen to me okay! My mom told me that my dad used to be the prince of every single sayain."

"Ah! He's a, he's a prince?!"

Collecting my energy to prepare for the fight of my life, I listened. So Bulma told Trunks the truth. After all these years she never even let me know that our son knew of my past. She made me proud.

"That's right! He's a prince Goten! A prince!"

Bulma, I knew she saw me murder all of those people. I let it happen, just to fight Kakarot. Just for the power. I saw her horrid facial expression as people screamed. It hurt, but I didn't let it show. I pushed that feeling back. But now, I wish I never did any of this. It wasn't worth the life of Gohan, I will not let anyone else die because of my mistake.

"And theres no way a prince can lose to a stupid monster."

_**As much as Id like the best not too exist  
It still does**_

I had to change everything before it was too late.

Opening my eyes, I started to focus on the boy's faces.

"Thats it dad!"

"He's awake!"

Blinking, I started to turn over facing them.

Yes, this was it. My last chance to make everything right, "Trunks. My son."

I sat up, and then panicked. The boys went super sayain and got too close to the battle.

"Wait! Where is Majin Buu?!" My eyes searched for the pink monster. I could feel his energy nearby.

The namekian floated above us to keep watch on the vile creature.

This was it.

_**And as much as I like to feel like I belong here  
I'm just as scared as you **_

"Trunks. Listen. You need to take good care of your mother."

If he's anything like the Trunks from the future Bulma will be okay. Heartbroken and in pain. But she will be okay. The boy will grow strong. I felt the first smile on my face in years.

"Take care of mom? But you can do that too right?" My son said.

Bulma. You have taken me in knowing that I was a cruel bastard and was a killer. You let me into your home and let me into your heart.

You calmed me down over the years, but it was still a pleasure to get you riled up. You have the fiery temper of a female sayain. And a backbone of one as well.

Your brave, smart and beautiful. And you have given me a fine son. One who loves and adores you as well.

You will live Bulma. Live and see another day. Raise our son to be a great man someday. I know you will.

"Dad? You can take care of mom too. Can't you dad?!"

I love you my mate. My wife. My Bulma.

"Dad?! Why would you say that? Why do you want me to take care of mom? Are you going somewhere?"

Yes. Trunks. I will be leaving. I will be alone. But you and your mother will have each other. You will live and survive. I know I can't be wished back by Shenron, I already died once. Just like Kakarot.

_**I have nothing left **_

_**And all I feel is this cruel wanting **_

Only, I will most likely go to hell.

"I want you two to leave and get far away from here." I could feel the monsters energy growing.

"As for Buu I will fight him alone." The boys would not survive this one if they stayed. There was only one option.

"Don't do that!" Kakarot's brat said. He was much like his father. He was brave and caring.

"Goten's right! We'll fight with you! You don't want to get killed do you?! You've got to let us help you dad!" Trunks, you're so much like your mother, you have no idea.

But, yes there was only one option for the boys.

"You in?"

"Yeah!"

"See we're with you!" The monster's power was still increasing. My time was growing short.

"Stop 's too dangerous for you two. I will finish this by myself." Without you two dying on me. You two are the future of the sayain race.

"Come on! It'll be easier to beat him with me and Trunks!" No. You two would just be a distraction. I would constantly make sure that you two would be okay. No, that was not going to happen. There was only one way to end Buu.

"We'll gang up on him! He, he won't know what hit him!"

"Yeah we're tough! We can beat that blob even without your help! Right Trunks?!"

"Yeah!"

Kakarot and I could have beaten this thing together. But it is too late now.

_**We've been falling for all this time **_

_**And now I'm lost in paradise**_

"We might even do better than you did!"

The boys covered their mouths with their hands and muttered a few uh-ohs. Normally I would beat their asses for that comment. But, time couldn't be wasted. Not the last moments I have left.

"Trunks. You are my only son. Yet I have not held you since you were a baby have I?"

No I have not. I held him many times when he was younger. But once he could walk I refused to carry him any longer.

I made so many mistakes in my life.

I turned towards my son and his friend. "Come here son." I said as I lifted my arm up for him.

Walking over to him and pressing his head into my chest, holding him. It was the least I could do. If only I could hold his mother one last time.

"Dad? Whats wrong? Dad this is embarrassing. Dad come on. Cut it out."

He also had no idea how much he was like me as well. He has grown into a strong warrior. Reaching super sayain much earlier then I did. He's grown so much as well, He's almost as tall as Bulma now. He acted tough, but had a good heart like his mom. He would grow up to be a greater man than me.

"Trunks. There is something you must know. You've made me proud, my son."

Forgive me.

I quickly hit his neck and knocked him out. I watched as his hair returned to purple.

It was such an odd color, but I didn't mind it. It fit him really.

"What did you do to him?! Why'd you do that?! What's wrong with you?! Why'd you do that to Trunks?! You could have killed him! Why?! Are you crazy?! Why?! Tell me why did you do that to Trunks?! Why!?"

Kakarot's brat was shaking my sides with his clenched fists.

If only he knew his father growing up, if only he knew how truly strong and great his father was. And how he and Gohan were so much like their father was well. No Goten, you will live on and take care of your mother too. You are the last of your kind as well. You have only Trunks now. Take good care of him as well boy.

"You're his dad! Dads are not supposed to do bad things to their sons! Why?! Why did you hit him!? Why!?"

One day you will understand boy. You have had a rough day. Now shut up.

I punched him and watched as his hair turned black. He had the same hair style as Kakarot, it was an exact mini version.

Yes, now I can be alone and end this once and for all.

The namekian floated down and landed, "Vegeta I think I understand and one day so will Trunks."

Stop wasting my time.

The pink monster walked closer to us, humming the same stupid tune.

"Take the two boys as far away from here as possible. Go now."

This is it. My last and final fight.

"Of course."

_**Run away, run away **_

_**One day we won't feel this pain anymore**_

I needed those boys safe and sound. They are the Earth's future protectors.

"It's time. Hurry."

I had enough energy saved up for my final attack on the monster, the one that will end it all.

"You'll die. You know that."

Of course. Stop being an idiot and just fucking leave already.

"There is one thing I'd like to know. Will I meet that clown Kakarot in that other world?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Vegeta, Although the answer may be difficult for you to hear. This is the truth."

He could have just said fucking no, that I am going to hell.

"Goku devoted his life protecting the lives of others. Because of his selflessness, when he died he was allowed to keep his body. And travel to King Kai's planet. You on the other hand have spent your life the pursuit of your own selfish desires you've caused too much pain. When you die you will not receive the same reward."

_**Take it all the way **_

_**Shadows of you**_

_**Cause they won't let me go**_

If Bulma was here, she would have screamed until her face turned red with anger. How little this idiot knows.

I wanted to become a super sayain to defeat Frieze, the killer of my home, my family, my planet.

I had to murder people, if not I would be killed and I couldn't die knowing Frieze was still alive.

I had killed Nappa because he was disgraceful. He was a disgrace to the sayains and toyed with warriors.

I at least showed some mercy to those who earned it.

I was always being watched.

Bulma knew all of this. And she told me in her eyes I was far stronger than Kakarot.

Foolish namekian. He still held a grudge against me for whatever what reasons.

No matter, I would save everyone this time. Not their hero Kakarot.

"Oh well." I chuckled, "so be it."

The creature made its way closer.

"That will be all. Get out of here! Hurry!"

Nothing left to say, he took off with the boys into the sky.

"You stay! You fight Buu!" The monster called out.

Its stupidity amazed me.

"Yes! Thats right! Your fight is with me! The others are no concern to you! Got it? You big bloated balloon freak!"

Steam came out of its head like a kettle. Such an odd and disgusting creature.

"Me no like you! Buu angry! You talk mean to Buu! Me make you hurt bad! Buu get real mad! Me want fight!"

"I think I finally understand you. Lets go!"

_**So I have nothing left **_

_**And all I feel is this cruel wanting **_

Powering up, focusing all of my energy on this one attack. I waited until the boys, baldy and the namekian were far away enough.

"You look tasty! I make you chocolate! Or maybe make you cracker and cheese."

No you moron, I will not be your next meal. In fact you will not have any more meals once I'm done with you.

"You are a fool. I am going to crush you. And throw you into the wind!"

My energy reached its limit, as I released it all at once, burning my body.

_**We've been falling for all this time**_

_**And now I'm lost in paradise **_

Trunks.

Bulma.

I do this for you.

And yes. Even for you.

Kakarot.

_**Alone, I'm lost in paradise **_

I screamed. My whole body burned and ached. My insides ripped and tore apart melting into ash. My whole body engulfed into a burning flame. My nerves split, and my blood vessels popped. My brain was exploding from the inside. Blood poured from my eye sockets, my nose, my ears. I was bleeding everywhere.

Hell could not be as bad as this.

The pain would end soon enough.

And Bulma and Trunks, you will live on and survive.

I love you both.

_**I'm lost in paradise **__**  
Alone**_

A/N: Okay guys! How was it?! I would love to hear what you thought! I figured since I've pretty much wrote so many stories of A/Us that I should write one that fit close to the story line.

Thanks for reading everyone!

Song was Lost in apradise by Evanescence

Until Next Time!

-LunarSinner


End file.
